My Decision
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Aku harap kau bisa menerima segala keputusanku Teme. Karena segala hal yang kuputuskan selama ini sudah kupikirkan secara matang. /Kau bahagia, aku juga begitu/Tapi tidak dengan keluarga kita./Mungkin lebih baik kita mencari jalan pintas yang terbaik benarkan?/"Senyumanmu membuatku muak."/"Maaf Sasuke-san."/"Kenapa Ayah memukul Dokter!"/"Sakura pulanglah dulu bersama Menma."/


**My Decision**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru** **slight SasuSaku**

 **Genre :** **Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : BoysLove! Typos, OOC, OC, A Little bit BadSasu #Maybe#**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU :)**

* * *

 **Sasuke : 23 Tahun**

 **Naruto : 20 Tahun**

 **Menma : 7 Tahun**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Aku harap kau bisa menerima segala keputusanku _Teme_. Karena segala hal yang kuputuskan selama ini sudah kupikirkan secara matang.

Kau bahagia, aku juga begitu-

Tapi tidak dengan keluarga kita.

Mungkin lebih baik mencari jalan pintas yang benar itu cara terbaik, benarkan?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Memiliki hubungan terlarang memang bukanlah hal yang bisa di anggap remeh. Mencintai saudara sendiri, menyukai ayah ibumu, atau bahkan memiliki penyimpangan diri.

Mencintai seorang laki-laki di saat dirimu sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki juga.

Mungkin itulah yang kini di rasakannya,

Seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun yang kini berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar di kotanya, Konoha. Sosok berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum lima jari, dengan ciri khas kulit tan dan kedua manik Saphirenya membuat ia sangat di kenal oleh seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit tersebut, baik para suster yang tak jarang menatapnya kagum, dan beberapa dokter lainnya.

Sosok yang ceria, ramah, dan wajah yang selalu terlihat tanpa beban, itulah yang tertanam di pikiran setiap orang saat melihatnya.

Namun, seperti yang ia kira, tak semua orang bisa mengira isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Naru!" suara cempreng dan ketukan kecil dari arah luar membuat sosok pirang itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

Membiarkan laptop yang hidup sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana-

Akhirnya ia sadar, mengerjap pelan, Uzumaki Naruto perlahan menghela napasnya. Menghilangkan rasa gugup yang entah kenapa selalu saja menjalarinya saat ia mendengar suara itu.

Menenangkan diri, laki-laki itu bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hari ini pasti anak itu datang lagi-

Berjalan mendekati pintu, dan membukanya perlahan. Reflek saat suara derit pintu terdengar, sesosok anak kecil langsung saja menyelip masuk dari celah bukaan pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya begitu saja.

" _Yes_! Aku lebih cepat dari Ayah dan Ibu!" berteriak senang, dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas. Wajah sosok mungil itu terlihat senang.

"Menma," sedangkan Naruto mendengus geli, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang empunya.

"Aku datang lagi untuk pemeriksaan Dokter!" pemuda kecil itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya dan mengacungkannya sebuah tangan berbentuk _peace._

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, Kenapa Menma malah senang datang ke rumah sakit? Kan tempat ini menyeramkan untuk anak seusiamu~"

"Sama sekali tidak menakutkan, Menma senang kalau bisa ketemu Dokter di sini!"

"…." Terpaku mendengar perkataan polos sang empunya, pandangan Saphire itu perlahan sendu. Dirinya mencoba untuk terus tersenyum, namun apa daya tangannya tidak mau mengikuti pikirannya.

Salah satu tangan itu terangkat reflek dan menepuk puncak kepala raven di hadapannya, " _Arigatou_ ~" mengucapkan kalimat singkat.

Pemuda kecil dengan pipi chubby itu tersenyum senang, "Um!"

" _Mou,_ Menma kenapa meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu lagi?"

Sang Uzumaki sangat menikmati percakapan kecil dengan Menma tadi, sebelum suara lain menginterupsi dari luar. Sosok tan itu langsung saja mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula, menghilangkan dengan cepat wajah sendu yang sempat terlihat.

"Ah, Sakura-san selamat siang." Menyapa sosok wanita berambut merah muda di sana. Wanita dengan balutan baju elegan dan rambut yang tergerai manis.

Sang empunya tersenyum balik, "Selamat siang, Dokter. Maaf Menma selalu begitu saat ingin bertemu denganmu, dia antusias sekali~" mendengus geli, memperhatikan putranya yang kini masih berdiri di samping dokter pirang itu.

"Ayo sini Menma," memanggil sang anak kecil.

"Menma di sini saja, Bu! Ayo Dokter kita main dokter-dokteran lagi," menolak permintaan Ibunya, sang raven malah menarik jas putih yang di gunakan Naruto, dan mengajak sang dokter untuk berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Membiarkan ibunya, Sakura Haruno mengerutkan kening bingung, sembari menggeleng kepalanya.

"Gendong Dokter!" merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat ke arah Naruto, tanpa malu dan dengan polosnya mengatakan hal itu.

" _Ha'i~_ "

Naruto pun begitu, dirinya hanya menuruti dan dengan senang hati menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya walau hanya sekejap dan membiarkan sang anak kecil duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Menma, betapa ia merindukan pemuda kecil ini.

"Sakura, Menma sudah di dalam?"

Hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Menma, tapi tubuh tan itu sudah lebih dulu mengejang saat mendengar suara baritone dari belakangnya.

"Dokter?" Menma memanggilnya-

Tenang, dirinya harus tenang.

"Ya?" tersenyum kecil, dirinya segera menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk pemeriksaan.

"Kalau nanti batuk Menma sudah sembuh, apa Menma boleh ke sini lagi?" tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, apa yang harus ia jawab. Bolehkah Menma ke sini lagi nanti? Tentu saja boleh. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengucapkan hal itu.

"Itu-"

"Menma, kau tahu kalau Dokter sangat sibuk jadi jangan mengganggunya." Sebelum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya, sosok laki-laki berambut raven di sana sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

Sosok berwajah datar dengan gaya maskulinnya, terlihat seperti biasa tentu saja.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menatap balik ke arah Menma, "Nah sudah dengar kata Ayahmu kan? Tapi kalau Menma ingin ke sini, hubungi saja Dokter nanti ya~" menenangkan bocah kecil yang kini terlihat mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Tolong periksa Menma secepatnya," kembali menghancurkan momen kedua orang itu, Naruto meringis. Dirinya mengangguk kecil.

" _Ha'i._ " tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mengecek suhu tubuh sang pemuda kecil, dan bagaimana keadaan Menma.

Sesekali melirik ke arah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Sakura, menyenderkan bahunya di dinding dan tersenyum kecil menatap istrinya.

"Malam ini akan kubuatkan makan malam yang enak untuk kalian berdua,"

"Hn, pastikan kau tidak menambahkan sesuatu yang manis di sana."

"Hihi, aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis Sasuke-kun~"

Kedua pasangan yang sangat serasi, dan bisa ia lihat bagaimana aura yang terpancar dari mereka berdua. Senyuman dan percakapan yang saling menyatu.

Ya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan pemeriksaan Menma, Naruto menghela napas lega. Kondisi tubuh pemuda kecil ini sudah membaik, Flu dan batuknya pun sepertinya sudah perlahan menghilang. "Kondisi tubuh Menma sudah membaik Sakura-san," hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menatap sosok Uchiha di sana. Dirinya mencoba tersenyum kecil,

"Dan Sasuke-san," berbisik pelan, melihat Sasuke yang kini beranjak dari posisi menyendernya, laki-laki itu bergegas mendekati putranya.

"Hn, akan kubayar semua obat-obatnya, ayo pulang Menma." berkata singkat, Sasuke sudah hampir menggendong putranya menjauh dari tempat tidur, sebelum-

" _Arigatou_ Dokter, nanti Menma main ke sini lagi ya!" sosok kecil itu dengan polosnya menolak gendongan sang ayah dan berbalik memeluk erat Dokter pirang yang berada dekat dari tempatnya.

Naruto kaget-

Sasuke pun begitu-

"A..ah, baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Menma~" Naruto menjawab cepat ucapan Menma, betapa senangnya ia mendapatkan pelukan malaikat kecil ini sekali lagi.

"Ayo Menma." pelukan mereka terlepas, begitu Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil Menma dari pelukannya. Kedua Onyx itu bahkan sempat meliriknya singkat dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

" _Jaa Nee_ Dokter!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya beriringan dengan Menma yang tersenyum lebar, Sakura menunduk sopan dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kami pamit dulu,"

Dirinya akan berpisah lagi dengan Menma, tidak apa-apa. Naruto harus menerimanya. "Ya, Hati-ha-" menelan bulat-bulat perkataannya, sebelum sempat berbicara lebih panjang. Sang Uzumaki membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok Sasuke malah berbalik berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, dan-

 **Buagh!**

Memukul pipinya kuat.

Sakura menjerit kaget, Menma berteriak melihat sosok sang pirang yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Laki-laki itu tersenyum perih, menerima semua pukulan yang di berikan Sasuke tadi. Dirinya mengadah dan terus saja memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Dokter?! Ayah jahat! Uwaa!" menangis dan hendak memukul balik sang ayah dengan pukulan kecilnya, tapi tubuh mungil itu segera Sasuke jauhkan dari jangkauan Naruto.

"….."

Membiarkan sosok Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak-

Sampai akhirnya-

Laki-laki raven itu berujar singkat dan dingin-

"Senyumanmu membuatku muak."

Kalimat yang tidak sukses meruntuhkan wajah tenang Naruto, yang ada sosok itu malah tersenyum bersalah, "Maaf, senyumanku membuatmu tidak nyaman Sasuke-san."

"Dokter! Ayah turunkan aku! Ayah!" Menma memukul pundak ayahnya keras, menangis dan meraung ingin turun.

"….."

Menggeretakkan giginya, kedua Onyx Sasuke berubah nyalang. Tanpa basa-basi menggendong Menma dan membawanya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulanglah dulu, aku akan menyusul." Berujar datar.

"Tapi,"

"Pulang." Satu kalimat tegas terucap membuat Sakura bungkam, wanita itu memeluk tubuh Menma yang memberontak.

"Ibu turunkan aku! Aku..aku ingin pukul Ayah! Kenapa Ayah memukul Dokter seperti itu!"

"Menma kita pulang sekarang ya,"

"Tidak mau!" tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Menma, Sakura segera berbalik pergi. Menjauh dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi melihat ini semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan melayang ke pipi kiri Naruto, "Sialan!"

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan melayang ke arah pipi kanan sang pirang, "Kau memuakkan!" Sasuke berteriak, memukul Naruto sepuasnya setelah ia mengunci pintu ruangan itu dengan rapat.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum kecil, "Katakan semua kekesalanmu Sasuke-san,"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf!"

Sang Uzumaki mengigit bibir bawahnya terus menerus, "…" dia hanya bisa diam. Menerima pukulan keras Sasuke.

 **Buagh!**

Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir sang Uzumaki, tak ayal tubuh laki-laki pirang itu semakin gemetar. Bagaimana sosok raven di hadapannya kini masih menatapnya nyalang.

"Maaf, Maaf Uchiha-san."

"Kubilang berhenti berkata seperti itu!" tanpa aba-aba, sang raven langsung menarik cepat jas putih yang di gunakan Naruto. Membukanya secara paksa, membuat sang empunya kaget.

"Sasuke-san!"

 **Srak!**

Jas itu robek dengan cepat, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang kini tengah di gunakan oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini." sosok itu menyeringai kecil, membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kumohon berhenti Sasuke-san, jangan membuat hal lebih rumit-"

 **Buagh!**

"Ugh!"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ringisannya, sosok raven itu dengan cepat menarik kepalanya dan membuat bibir mereka hampir bersatu.

Ya hampir saja-

 **Buagh!**

Sampai akhirnya Naruto membalas balik, ia memukul wajah Sasuke keras. Membuat tubuh kekar itu sedikit menjauh darinya. Tubuh sang Uzumaki bergetar mencoba bangun, menggigit bibir bawahnya terus menerus.

Dan-

"Keluar! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"….."

Berteriak keras, sang pirang sukses tidak bisa menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya, air mata yang sudah tertahan sejak pertama melihat Menma tadi. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah pintu luar, sedangkan salah satunya lagi memegang jasnya yang telah robek.

"…" tanpa merespon perkataan sang Uzumaki, Sasuke bangun dengan perlahan. Menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Menatap dingin ke arah sosok di sana.

"Kau mengusirku."

"Ya! Keluar!"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku!"

"Pergi!"

Naruto hendak melindungi diri dari Sasuke yang kembali ingin menghampirinya. Mencoba menghindari sang Uchiha.

"Kumohon pergi!"

"…"

Sosok itu tetap melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya, "Jangan memerintahku!"

"Pergi!"

 **Tok-tok-tok**

"Naruto-san? Kenapa ribut sekali di dalam? Apa ada masalah di sana?"

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat kedua tubuh laki-laki itu menegang kompak, Naruto yang menghapus air matanya cepat dan melepaskan jasnya yang robek.

Sembari berbisik kecil-

"Keluar dari sini."

"….." tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Naruto-san?"

Uchiha raven itu mendecih, mengembalikan wajah dan sifat dinginnya tadi. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sebelum-

"Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu, _Dobe_."

Tanpa mendengar respon Naruto, sosok itu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Membiarkan Naruto sendiri di sana, dan sosok perawat yang menatap kaget ke arah sang raven, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut pergi setelah Sasuke mengatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalam.

"…"

"…"

Keputusannya?

Tersenyum miris, mengeratkan tangannya pada jas yang kini tergeletak di mejanya. Gigitan bibir bawah yang kuat cukup membuat setetes darah mengalir dari sana.

"Keputusanku?"

Mendengus kecil, tubuh itu ambruk dan terduduk lelah di kursinya.

"Kha..khahaa, keputusanku sudah kukatakan sejak hari itu _Teme~_ " tertawa tanpa sebab, menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mengadah menatap langit-langit-

Keputusannya-

"Keluargamu, Menma, dan kau bukannya akan bahagia jika memiliki Sakura di dalam keluarga Uchiha? Seorang ibu yang cocok bagi Menma, seorang istri untukmu, dan aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua itu."

Merasakan cairan hangat mengalir deras dari kedua matanya-

Terisak kecil-

Ia kembali menangis-

Seorang laki-laki yang cengeng, dan lemah sepertinya tidak cocok untuk sang Uchiha.

"Cinta terlarang seperti ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada, aku tidak ingin membuat kau dan Menma malu. Aku tidak ingin _Teme_ , harusnya kau mengerti itu-hiks-" diakah yang bodoh selama ini? Atau mungkin memang inilah jalan yang harus ia terima.

Menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai orang yang melahirkan Menma dan membiarkan sosok yang ia sukai menikah dengan orang lain.

Mereka terlihat bahagia bukan tadi?

Ahaha, ya sangat bahagia-

"Maaf, _Teme-_ hiks-"

Aku harap kau selalu menerima semua keputusanku _Teme,_ kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan saat lama tidak bertemu dengan sang Uchiha.

Kau benar-benar bodoh, dan itulah jawaban yang di katakan Sasuke dulu.

"Maaf."

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Bad End? Muahahaha maaf maaf, entah kenapa perasaan Mushi lagi galau dan muncul cerita ini :') yah sekali-kali pinginlah buat cerita beginian, wahaha :v idenya juga colab kok sama temen yang kebetulan juga author tapi dari fandom lain, :'v Lanjut? Maybe nanti kalo temen mau bareng garap ini fic lagi, yah bareng-bareng gitu buat muahaha :v Yah mari bermuram-muram ria dulu :v**

* * *

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
